A Whole New World
by FranzyPearlfan
Summary: Vera's adventures in the real world. It's all very thrilling as Apollo and Trucy show her what's beyond the walls of her home. VeraXApollo
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Well how do I look?" Apollo asked walking up to Trucy.

"Dull," Trucy said without looking.

"Well I'd appreciate if you would actually look at my outfit," Apollo said putting a hand on his hip.

"I've seen your entire wardrobe twice and they all look ok," Trucy said turning. "I mean we're only going to Vera's house, what are you afraid of?"

"Scarring her," Apollo said.

"Well none of your outfits will do that unless she somehow turned into a fashion addict since we last saw her."

"Good point," Apollo said. "Do you think she'll be scarred?"

"Of going outside?" Trucy asked. "Of course she will. She's not used to it." Trucy was nudging Apollo out the door. "But I don't think we're helping by not going to her house."

"I know. I know just stop pushing me already Trucy," Apollo said. Trucy obliged.

"I don't think she'll be scarred of you," Trucy said reassuring Apollo. "I mean sometimes you feel like a big brother."

"Yeah to you," Apollo said. "But it's been two weeks since the trial and this is a big adjustment."

"Yeah well tomorrow maybe I'll call over someone who sorta knows the feeling," Trucy said walking on the puddles. "I just mean that no matter how much we shelter her it will be hard today."

"You think," Apollo said turning the corner.

"Yeah first days are often the hardest when it comes to these things," Trucy said. "It's like preschool only for a 19 year old."

"That's a simple way of putting it," Apollo complimented.

"Thank you Apollo," Trucy gloated. "Oh look here comes her house." Apollo knocked on the door.

"Wh-Who is it?" a timid voice asked.

"It's just Trucy and Apollo," Trucy said. Vera opened the door slowly before appearing. "Well I'll be you already made progress opening the door." Vera nodded.

"So what do you want to do first Vera?" Apollo asked. "Do you want to go outside and have lunch or do you want lunch inside then exploring?" Vera looked down in thought mumbling to herself.

"Out-outside please Mr. Justice," Vera said clutching her sketchbook.

"It's just Apollo, Vera," Apollo said nervously. Trucy took Vera's hands smiling.

"It's ok to take small steps Vera," Trucy said. "It doesn't have to be like ripping off a band-aid." Vera giggled.

"Thank you," Vera said. Apollo opened the door for the girls. Vera looked intently at the outside.

"If you don't want to we would understand," Apollo said. Vera stared at the outside for a full minute, nodded, and walked out the door. A breeze flew by and Vera shivered.

"We can't control the weather Vera," Trucy said.

"I-I know," Vera said. "Sometimes before that case, I used to face my fears and look at the thunderstorms. When they weren't to big I liked drawing the lightning across the night sky."

"Well now you can experience it," Apollo said. Vera nodded. A squirrel crossed their path. Vera shrieked clutching to Apollo. "It's just a squirrel, Vera. It won't hurt you."

"Yeah besides animals are very cool," Trucy said.

"I just don't like being startled," Vera whispered. "I know that little animals will appear every now and then." Apollo looked at Trucy.

"Well as long as you know that," Trucy said. They walked around for 15 minutes with no immediate damage. Of course when they came across to an intersection Apollo and Trucy had to stop Vera.

"Sorry but they really appreciate if we cross when a little man is on that light," Trucy said. "And not a giant hand." Vera nodded.

"Right," Vera noted.

"So where do you want to eat for lunch?" Apollo said. Vera hesitated realizing she had not thought that far ahead. Trucy looked at Apollo, and Apollo shrugged.

"I know," Trucy said. "How do you like hamburgers?" Vera shrugged. "Or hotdogs." Vera shrugged again.

"Hey I know a place," Apollo said. They walked for a while before reaching their destination. There they had a nice lunch although Vera did order something from the kid's menu. Apollo suspected it was all to draw on the kid's menu.

"Is it fun Vera?" Trucy said. Vera nodded smiling. After lunch they walked back to Vera's house.

"Th-thank you Mr. Justice," Vera managed to say.

"No problem Vera," Apollo said.

"We'll be back tomorrow. Ok Vera?" Trucy asked. Vera looked down and nodded. When she waved bye and closed the door, Trucy nudged Apollo. "That wasn't to bad was it Polly?"

"I guess not," Apollo admitted.

**AN: A new fanfiction. Staring Apollo and Vera. Chemistry starting. Of course it is going slower than I would like but you know you can't rush Vera. R&R.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next day Trucy knocked on Vera's door. Vera answered it.

"Hi Vera," Trucy said. Vera nodded.

"Hello you two," Vera said. Apollo smiled.

"You're making progress," Apollo said stepping inside. Vera nodded. "So what do you want to do today?"

"Hey what about the park?" Trucy suggested. Vera looked down in thought. "But whatever you want to do is fine."

"P-park," Vera said. Apollo nodded leading her out the door.

"Wait!" Trucy said. Vera and Apollo turned around. "Can we swing by the agency?" Vera looked at Apollo awaiting his answer.

"I guess," Apollo said. "Did you forget something?"

"Not some_thing_," Trucy said looking embarrassed. Apollo shrugged. Trucy led them home. Vera leaned into Apollo looking at all the people passing by.

"It's ok Vera," Apollo said. "Its just people going out to lunch. They won't hurt." Vera nodded not leaving Apollo's side. She couldn't describe it though she told herself it was just because Trucy was too far away to cling to.

"I'm home," Trucy said opening the door to the agency. Apollo led Vera in. Someone sat on the couch.

"It's about time you came Truce," the girl said. "How long did you expect me to stay?"

"Sorry Pearl," Trucy said weakly. "I was just so excited about Vera." Vera waved hi. "Oh Apollo this is Pearl Fey."

"Hi," Pearl said. Apollo nodded. "No hard feelings. And you must be Ms. Misham. I heard so much about you from Mr. Nick."

"Mr. Nick?" Vera asked looking a bit scarred.

"Phoenix Wright," Pearl said smiling. "I guess you would call him Mr. Wright. But I knew him since I was eight so he was always Mr. Nick."

"Oh?" Vera said. Pearl took Vera's hands.

"Yeah he's great," Pearl exclaimed. "So how you liking outside?"

"In one word new," Vera said.

"Well I hear you there," Pearl said. "I grew up in a village. I didn't even know what a train was." Vera giggled.

"How do you not know what a train is?" Apollo asked.

"My mom sheltered me a lot," Pearl explained. "I mean when was your first train ride." Apollo looked down.

"Well I never been on one to my memory," he admitted. "But I still knew what it was." Pearl rolled her eyes.

"Whatever," she said. "So what are the plans for today?"

"We we're going to the park," Apollo said. Pearl nodded.

"Ok but not Vitamin Square," Pearl said.

"Why not Pearl," Trucy asked. Pearl shrugged.

"Mystic Maya told me some weird guy was always throwing seeds at the pidgins," Pearl said. Vera eyes went wide. "Besides she told me it was for little kids and too fruity."

"So that leaves Expose Park and People Park," Apollo said.

"Well People Park is closer," Trucy said. "Besides it wouldn't be the end of the world if we ran into Wocky." Apollo signaled to her that it would be bad. "Apollo I want to see if he's ok. I wanna hear about the operation."

"Operation?" Pearl and Vera said simultaneously.

"Oh I'm sure he's fine," Apollo said. The four of them went off to People Park. Pearl was chatting away with Vera. Despite being three years older Vera looked quite flushed.

"Sorry," Pearl eventually said. "I guess I got too excited." Vera looked at the sky.

"Pretty," she said. She took out her sketchbook. The other three waited sitting beside her on the bench as she finished sketching. She showed it to them.

"Wow you're good!" Pearl said. "Me I suck at arts and crafts."

"Doubtful," Apollo said. "You got to be good at something."

"Well I guess I was good at coloring pages I guess," Pearl said. "But one time I was fixing a vase, and let me tell you I couldn't believe it was standing let alone no one could tell something was wrong with it until a whole year later."

"Sounds like it was very messy," Apollo said.

"Oh wait don't tell anyone I said that," Pearl said sheepishly. "I didn't mean to say that."

"Well we al have our talents," Trucy said. "I'm a magician, Vera's a great artist, Polly perceives, and you well you do supernatural stuff." Pearl blushed.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that," Apollo said. Vera giggled.

"Speaking of my talent," Trucy said looking at her watch. "I got a show tonight and I have to get ready." The group nodded. "Hey why don't we all go?"

"Me?" Vera said practically speechless. "Oh it's too much of an honor." She blushed. Trucy shook her head.

"Oh please we're friends," Trucy said. Vera nodded happily.

'She looks like she just won the lottery,' Apollo thought. 'Then again she loves magic.' Apollo smiled.

"Shall we head back to the office," Apollo said putting out his hand for Vera. Vera took it standing up. Pearl got up as well.

"I'll be there," Pearl said.

"Hey then we can al go out for dinner," Trucy said. "I mean few people ever eat when they're watching a show."

"Unless it's the movie theater," Apollo said.

**AN: Another chapter up. Things are starting to heat up with Vera and Apollo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

That night Apollo was getting ready for the show, Pearl snuck up on him.

"Boo!" Apollo jumped. Then he looked annoyed. "Sorry couldn't resist."

"Yeah. Yeah," Apollo said. Vera got out of the bathroom. She looked nervous. "You've seen Mr. Hat before."

"N-not with a lot of people around me," Vera said putting her thumb up to her mouth before putting it back down.

"Hey old habits die hard," Apollo said. "It's nothing to be ashamed about." Vera nodded looking a bit better. Pearl took Vera.

"This is going to be great," Pearl said. "Trucy's magic is amazing." Vera smiled. The door opened.

"Quick Apollo what time is it?" the man said panting.

"Don't worry Mr. Wright, we still have time for Trucy's show," Apollo said. Phoenix nodded. He noticed Pearl.

"Hey Pearl," he said. Pearl ran to hug him.

"Been what a month since I last saw you and Maya," Phoenix asked. Pearl nodded. "How is Maya anyway?"

"She's great," Pearl said. "She'd be here but she's caught up in training. Oh and Iris said hello." Phoenix nodded. "She said she'd call tomorrow." Phoenix blushed.

"I hope I can squeeze a couple dates with Iris and meeting with Maya," Phoenix said. "What with classes and all." Apollo nodded.

"Well let's get going before we miss Trucy," Apollo said. Phoenix agreed.

At the Wonder Bar, they got in the back way.

"This is the best way to see Trucy," Phoenix explained. Vera nodded not leaving Apollo's side.

"It's ok Vera," Apollo said. Not to say he didn't like it, having Vera that close to him.

"Sorry," Vera said. Pearl pulled Vera along. "Let's see Mr. Hat." Vera was getting excited.

"That's the spirit!" Pearl said smiling.

"Ok great you're here," Trucy said opening the door. "There's a table close to the stage if it's ok." Everyone nodded. "Anyway be prepared I have a new trick." She winked.

Once everyone sat down, Trucy came onto stage. She preformed all sort of tricks. Vera enjoyed all the ticks.

"Now I need a volunteer," she said. She picked out a nice lady. "Nothing to be shy about." She led the lady backstage. She held out a pan. "Now I set the pan on fire." Gasps came from the audience. Vera's eyes grew.

"And out comes a duck," she said. Unfortunately for her it was a cardinal. "Or a regular bird. The name doesn't matter." The audience laughed. "So I put the bird into the box and abracadabra." The bird turned into the girl that was led backstage. The audience cheered as Trucy and the girl bowed.

Trucy came down off the stage.

"Wasn't that great!" she exclaimed.

"That better be just a prop pan or you're paying for it," Phoenix said. Trucy snickered. "No I'm serious."

"Daddy," Trucy said. Phoenix grinned and patted Trucy.

"Well it was a good show," he said. Vera was still stunned.

"Where's the bird go?" she asked.

"Oh I let it go," Trucy said.

"Very nice Trucy," Apollo said. "That must've taken a while to learn." Trucy nodded. "Right?"

"Of course Apollo," Trucy said. "I'm not irresponsible." Apollo apologized. Pearl cleared her throat.

"I hate to be a spoil sport but I got to get going or I won't catch the train in time," she said.

"Great seeing you again Pearls," Phoenix said. Pearl waved before hoping in a cab.

"I guess I better get going to," Vera said.

"Hey I'll walk you home," Apollo said. Vera nodded.

"Just don't stay up to long," Phoenix teased beginning to walk home with Trucy.

"See you tomorrow Vera," Trucy said. Vera nodded for the billionth time that day. Apollo led Vera home. Once he got there he opened the door.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow," Apollo said.

"Thank you," Vera said. "For everything." Apollo left. Vera shut the door. She went to go paint before going to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Vera woke up at a shock. She was opening her eyes when light flashed across the wall. She looked at the clock. 9:46. She looked outside as thunder followed the lightning.

"It's way to early for this," she said to herself. Granted she likes lightning but this storm was very big. So she didn't feel guilty about being scarred. The door pounded with knocks.

Vera ran to open the door. She hoped it was Apollo. She needed someone to comfort her. To her luck it was. And he was soaking wet. Trucy was next to him carrying an umbrella. She led them inside to dry off.

"Sorry about our wetness," Apollo said. He laughed until he saw what Vera was wearing. "I'm sorry did we wake you up?" Vera looked down at her pajamas.

"Nice pajamas," Trucy said. Vera nodded looking at her rain-formatted pajamas. She did look cute.

"You didn't wake me up," Vera said. "The storm did." Apollo nodded. "I take it outdoor activities are out of the question." Apollo looked out the window.

"Yeah," he said wiping his head. Trucy tried the TV.

"The storms messing with your cable," Trucy said. Vera nodded. Trucy turned off the TV. The door pounded again. Vera opened the door. Pearl came in soaking wet.

"OK traffic is a mess out there," Pearl said. "How you doing Vera… in your pajamas?" Vera shrugged. "Ok I feel silly."

"I woke up like a little while ago," Vera said. Pearl nodded. "I'll go get changed." Vera ran to her room. Pearl looked at her friends.

"We didn't know," Apollo said.

"Hey I'm not judging," Pearl said. "So what are we going to do? It's pouring outside."

"Well Daddy's busy at the office," Trucy said. Vera came out of her room. Apollo raised his hand. "Apollo."

"I got an idea," he said smiling.

Later Apollo led them inside the bowling alley.

"Bowling?" Trucy asked. "I mean it's great but why?" Apollo shrugged.

"It's inside," Apollo said. Vera looked around in awe. "I think she likes it." They went up to the cashier when-

"Herr Forehead?" someone asked. Apollo turned around.

"Mr. Gavin and Ema!" Apollo said. Klavier waved. "What are you doing here don't you have work?"

"I have the day off along with Fräulein," Klavier said. "I can just say we got lucky. Traffic is a mess outside."

"And yet we went here by you car," Ema said. "In the _traffic_."

"Well it was a shorter ride than it is to the office," Klavier said. "So wanna save some money and just play together." Apollo's group nodded.

"Aisle 17," the clerk said giving them shoes.

"Haven't been here in a while," Klavier said at the aisle putting on his shoes. "What about you guys?" They shook their heads. "Well that's what work does. Keeps you busy."

"Ok names are put in," Ema said. "Pearl you are up." Pearl got up and picked up a bowling ball and let it roll into the gutter.

"Well that was nice," Pearl said.

"Bumpers," Trucy said.

"That makes it too easy," Klavier said. "Right Forehead?" Apollo shrugged.

"OK who's for no bumpers?" Ema asked. Klavier raised his hand. "Bumpers?" Everyone else raised their hands.

"Fine," Klavier said. Pearl went again this time knocking down a few pins.

"That was great Pearl," Trucy said giving Pearl a high five. Trucy went up next. She rolled the ball like a pro hitting at least 5 pins down.

"Well that's awesome," Apollo said. Once everyone was done with the first frame, Klavier went to get food as Vera went up to the lane. "You can do it Vera!" Vera smiled aiming for the bumper. She swung the ball hard as it hit the bumper and went across to the middle of the lane hitting a strike.

"The food will be ready soon," Klavier said. He stared at they're shocked faces. He looked at the scoreboard. He whistled. "Good going Vera." Vera was still staring at the lane.

"Scientifically speaking," Ema said. "That was awesome!" Vera stepped back as Pearl went up for her turn. Apollo smiled.

"I-I'm sure it was what you call be-beginners luck," Vera stuttered.

"No such thing," Ema said. "Scientifically speaking of course." Apollo high-fived Vera. Vera smiled. Klavier went up after Trucy was done. He hit some pins down with the help of the bumpers.

"Now who's the hypocrite," Apollo smirked. Klavier rolled his eyes.

"That's what you'd call manly pride Vera," Trucy said. Vera giggled. "But Apollo doesn't have it."

"Hey!" Apollo said. Klavier laughed. Pearl went up to get the food. Vera leaned into Apollo. "I have manly pride I tell you."

"Not as much as him," Vera said. "I mean he didn't want bumpers." Apollo nodded leaning against the wall.

The rest of the game went smoothly. Everyone even wanted a second game. Klavier when he wasn't up talked to Ema who half the time ignored him. The other half she did talk until one of them had to go bowl. Trucy and Pearl were very good, but Vera was awesome getting high scores every frame. Apollo clapped every time she got a strike. Of course everyone else got a couple strikes too.

"Looks like our little painter has more than one talent," Klavier said. Vera blushed.

"It's ok Vera," Apollo said patting Vera on the back. "You did great!" Vera blushed though Apollo didn't notice.

"Well I guess more people are coming in now," Klavier said looking at the crowd that was brewing. "What do you want to do now?" Ema looked at Pearl and Trucy, and grinned.

**AN: Well things are starting to heat up (Finally!) Hee hee Apollo thinks he has Manly pride. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"This is so not what I had in mind," Klavier said as they entered the mall. Trucy picked up her cell phone.

"Let me just call Daddy and let him know where we are," Trucy said. The phone rang. "Hello Daddy? Yeah we're at the mall. Yes I have my wallet. Daddy how do you think I'm talking to you?" Apollo looked confused. "You're going out?! NOW?!"

"I think it might be a while," Klavier said. Apollo nodded.

"That's great daddy!" Trucy said. "I'll be back to the office in a couple of hours. Ok Bye-bye." Trucy hung up and squealed.

"Who's he on a date with?" Pearl asked. Trucy whispered to her as Ema sat next to Klavier.

"So do you want to buy anything in particular?" she asked him. Klavier shrugged.

"I could use some bathroom products," Klavier said. "I'm running out of rubberduckies." Ema pushed him a little.

"I-is there an a-art st-store around?" Vera asked looking around the mall.

"There's always one," Ema said cheering Vera up. "But we not just here for practical supplies." Vera nodded looking confused. "Come on." Ema ran off with the girls. Leaving Klavier and Apollo.

"Game Stop?" Apollo suggested. Klavier snickered then nodded.

The girls stopped at Claire's. Vera looked confused.

"This store is very awesome, because it excels at accessories," Trucy said. Vera nodded. Pearl and Trucy took her to the back. Vera picked up some sunglasses. Trucy shook her head.

Ema picked up a headband. It was very rockish.

"Maybe I should give this to Gavin!" she laughed. Trucy and Pearl joined in. Vera was looking around. She went through the earrings. She frowned.

"Don't worry Vera," Trucy said. "I don't have mine pierced either. Daddy won't let me."

"I don't prefer to have holes in my ears," Pearl said. The turned to Ema. She tugged her hair.

"Hey I like pierced ears," Ema said. "Besides I already have them done." The girls shrugged and wandered around.

Vera looked at all the necklaces. She looked the B.F.F ones. Pearl joined her and shook her head. Vera nodded. She looked at the other items.

"Mustaches!" Vera almost shouted causing people to look at her. She blushed. "Don't men have them?"

"Well they came in some time ago and now mustaches are a thing!" Trucy said. "Or so says the cheerleaders."

Vera smiled. She looked at the ponytails then back at the girls. Pearl had some nail polish in her hand. Ema had several headbands. Trucy had some mustaches. Vera picked the ponytails because she liked them when she was little.

After they paid they went to the art store, at Vera's request. She grinned widely as she went through the store. She picked out all sorts of art supplies. Mainly paints. Ema smiled.

Trucy managed to get some dust for her magic act for the weekend. Pearl got some popsicle sticks. Vera smiled seeing her friends having fun. That's when it her.

'My friends,' Vera thought. She smiled. 'I guess I have friends. Trucy is my best friend and Apollo.' She left that thought unfinished blushing. She held her hand to her cheek.

"Vera you ok?" Pearl asked. Vera gasped taking a step backwards. "Sorry."

"No I'm fine," Vera said giving a weak smile. "I just never had this much fun!" Pearl smiled.

**AN: Well this was shorter than I thought. Ah well next posting within the next couple of days. Finally things are heating up!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

After an hour the girls returned to the fountain waiting for the boys.

"You'd think we be longer than them," Trucy said crossing her arms.

"Well fop can take forever," Ema said looking behind her. "I hope Apollo can take it. Trucy tried calling them. She jumped when it Apollo's ring tone blast right behind her.

"Sorry," Apollo said after Trucy smacked Apollo. "We lost track of time." Klavier laughed.

"Fräulein," Klavier said pointing to Ema's bags. "Why don't we put those in the car and have a snack here? I saw a nice pizza joint around." Ema nodded.

Once in the pizza joint, the group was seated almost immediately. Apollo sat next to Vera and smiled. Vera smiled at him.

"So how's the outside world?" Klavier asked Vera. Vera muttered before speaking aloud.

"New," Vera said just like she answered Pearl. Klavier nodded.

"This restaurant isn't so bad," Apollo said. Ema nodded. Trucy giggled.

"Well Daddy said that almost any restaurant compared to the one, he had to investigate during one of his last investigations, is better.

"Oh the French one," Ema said. "I heard of it. Terrible food."

"I heard that from my superiors," Klavier laughed. "So I never went. Even though they told me seven years ago.

"Wait maybe they improved," Apollo said. Trucy shook her head.

"Doubtful," She laughed. A waitress came by.

"Hello my name is Maggey Byrde and I will be serving you today," she said. Maggey took everyone's order and went back to the kitchen.

"That girl looks familiar," Klavier said. Ema looked over Klavier.

"I think she was the security guard for the prosecutor's office once," she said. Klavier nodded. Vera looked around. "You ok?" Vera blushed. When Maggey came back Vera whispered into her ear. Maggey nodded she went to the front. When she came back she gave Vera a kids menu.

'She may have changed a lot in the past couple weeks but she's still a kid at heart,' Apollo thought as Vera doodled in the kids menu. She asked Apollo to play tic-tac-toe with him. Apollo obliged. Vera smiled.

"Hey?" Trucy asked. Everyone looked at her. "So what was everyone's favorite restaurant when they we're kids.

"Mc. Donald's," Apollo said almost immediately. Ema rolled her eyes. "Hey I loved they're fries. Plus that playground some of the restaurants had. I always felt safe in them."

"Well mine was Chuck-E-Cheese," Ema said smiling. "It was a place where a kid could be a kid. I remember when my sister Lana took me once. I was six almost in first grade and she told me I could play on whatever I wanted. I had so much fun."

"Ruby Tuesday," Klavier said. "When I was a kid and whenever my family came to America for summer vacation that is the restaurant we went to first. My mom always loved the salad bar. I always had fun. Even though Kristoph always tried to order off the adult menu." He gave a sad smile.

"Fop," Ema said taking Klavier's hand.

"No big," Klavier said. "That's what memories are for."

"Look on the bright side," Vera said. "He wasn't always a bad man." Klavier nodded looking a bit better.

"Yeah," Klavier said. "Sorry kid."

"Oh no," Vera said. "There's no way you could have known. I don't think anyone could have known what he was up to." Everyone nodded.

"Well I love Johnny Rocket's," Pearl said. "I just love the old music feel to it."

"Yeah that place never changes," Klavier said. "So Trucy what's yours"

"Eldoon's," Trucy said automatically. Apollo groaned. Maggey put the pizza on the table. Pearl thanked her. Maggey saluted them and left to another table.

"Yeah I think that's the old guard," Klavier said. Ema drank her soda.

"I sorta liked Medieval Times," Vera said. "It was nice every once in a while." Apollo smiled. Vera went back to doodling.

Once the pizza was done, Klavier went to go pay the bill, and Vera's menu looks wonderful.

"I'll be honest," Apollo said whistling. "I never seen a kid's menu drawing _that_ good." Vera smiled at Apollo's comments.

When Vera got home, she went to her room. She hung up her drawing from the restaurant. She then put a smock on and worked on her painting she started a few nights before.

"Mr. Justice,' Vera thought. 'He helped me out so much since that case. He was always there for me when I needed him.' She smiled. 'He is charming in a way.' She blushed before she stopped painting and got ready for bed.

**AN: YAY! Things are heating up Vera likes Apollo. And a brief Cameo of Maggey Byrde for all The Maggey fans! And Vera still likes Kid Menu's but who can blame her they're fun (Not that I had one recently).**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

After a month of doing stuff with Apollo and Trucy plus help with financial aid from Ema who knows people, Vera was feeling almost safe within the world outside her house's walls.

Vera looked outside her window. Apollo had a case to handle, which he has been working on for a couple of days and Trucy was at school.

She wasn't worried about Apollo though. It was the last day of trial and he's been doing well on his own. She smiled.

She looked over at her nearly done painting. She blushed seeing what she had painted. Of course she did other paintings for people. Most often she did scenery. She always liked it when people requested the beach. It was very calming.

Even though she worked hard at work the painting she's been working on for almost a month was special to her. It was a beautiful princess sleeping and a handsome prince watching over her. She went over to it and touched the chestnut haired and brown-eyed prince's face.

At the Wright Anything Agency, Apollo just came back from his trial. It was a long day but the truth had been found. He sighed. Phoenix walked up to him. He had a book in his hand.

"Finally resting," he said. Apollo looked up.

"Yeah," he said. "What are you up too?" Phoenix sighed.

"Studying," he said. "I don't think it was this hard when I was in college." He went to the bookcase to pick up one of his mentors books. "After eleven years I'm finally giving them a good read."

"That's nice," Apollo said.

"So how's Vera?" Phoenix asked.

"She's fine," Apollo said. "Making progress." He saw Phoenix smiling. "What?"

"Oh I was just wondering if she found a job yet," Phoenix said. "Economy is rough. I know she has help from Ema and someone else but she does need to find a job."

"Yeah I guess," Apollo said. He cursed himself for not thinking about it sooner. "I should help her look around for a job."

"Apollo," Phoenix said. Apollo looked at him. "I know business is tight but we're getting by ok. And with you helping I think we can afford more help." He smiled. "Think about it."

Apollo shook his head. 'I know what he's trying to say, but it's hard working with friends. Not to say Trucy isn't my friend but Vera is well Vera.'

'Wait why is it so hard to think of an adjective for Vera?' Apollo thought. 'I mean she's awesome, sweet, kind, beautiful.' He stopped. His eyes widened.

'Did I really just say that? Did I really just say that Vera was beautiful? I mean she is but you don't say that about friends. Do you?'

"Daddy, Polly's thinking again," Trucy said. Apollo jumped. "Hey Apollo."

"Hey Truce," Apollo said. He waited a few seconds before speaking again. "Trucy what do you think of Vera?"

"She's very nice," Trucy said. "I think she's still like a little kid, but she's at least eight to the outside world." Trucy giggled. Apollo rolled his eyes.

"Your father is thinking of hiring her," Apollo said. Trucy smiled.

"That'd be great!" Trucy said. Apollo shrugged. "Don't you think so?"

"Don't get me wrong I would be nice, but I don't know what to say," Apollo said.

"Are worried about things getting weird?" Trucy said. "Don't worry Apollo. I mean we may be like family but Daddy's old assistant and him were close but it never got weird for them."

"Yeah," Apollo said. Trucy left to do her homework. The door knocked. "Must be Pearl." He went to answer the door. He was surprised to see her at the door.

"Mr. Justice," Vera said.

"You put your hair up," Apollo said after regaining focus. Vera's hair was put into pigtails. "It looks erm nice." Apollo turned around so Vera wouldn't see him blushing.

'Why am I blushing?' Apollo thought. 'It's just Vera!'

"Are you ok Mr. Justice?" Vera said.

"Oh me I'm FINE!" He said. Vera stepped back. "Force of habit." This time he let Vera see him blush. He hoped Vera would take it as embarrassment.

"It's ok," Vera said. She drew a sketch and showed it to him. It was the smiling drawing. "It was funny." Apollo laughed.

"Yeah," he said. Silence filled the room. "Well I have to go get some food for Trucy." He left. Vera blushed. Trucy entered.

"Hey Vera!" Trucy said. "Haven't seen you in a while." Vera nodded. She grew quite. Trucy looked worried. "Are you ok?" Vera nodded.

"Yes," she said. "I'm fine." The door opened.

"Hi Iris," Trucy said. Iris gave Trucy a hug.

"Hello Trucy," Iris said hugging her. "Is your father home?"

"No I'm invisible," Phoenix said laughing. Iris blushed. Vera took note of it.

'I guess even grown-ups don't know how to deal with those kind of feelings,' Vera thought.

"How are you doing Iris?" Phoenix asked making his way to Iris.

"I'm fine Feenie," Iris said. "I just wanted to give you a snack. You've been up late a lot these days and I wanted you to have something healthy."

"Oh Iris you worry too much," Phoenix said laughing. "I'll be fine."

"Well I guess I do worry to much," Iris admitted. "But that's only because I care about you." She gushed as did Phoenix.

"Well I better get back to the books," Phoenix said laughing. "You can stay if you want. We'll catch a movie or something." He left.

"Trucy do you have homework?" Iris asked. Trucy nodded very disappointed. "Go study. Otherwise your father will be the better student."

"If he hears that I'll never hear the end of it," Trucy said running to her room. Iris laughed. She looked at Vera.

"Oh Vera," Iris said. "I'm sorry if I had known you'd be here then I wouldn't have sent Trucy away."

"I-it's ok," Vera said. "Um ma'am can I ask you a question?" She stopped herself from biting her nails.

"What is it?" Iris asked. Vera sat next to her.

"Um how long have you known Mr. Wright?" Vera asked. Iris blushed.

"I've known Feenie since we we're in college," she said. "I mean when he was in college." Vera nodded. "We've been dating on and off again for the past eight years." Iris smiled.

"H-how do you feel about Mr. Wright?" Vera asked.

"Sweetie," Iris said. "I love him. He's very kind and mysterious. But I still see the little college boy I seen at his college." Iris smiled. "Why?"

"Um well," Vera said. "I don't really know." She looked down. "How do you know if it's love?"

"I don't really now myself," Iris admitted. "But your heart knows. Is there someone you like."

"I don't know," Vera said. "I-I think I like him but, I don't know if it's love." Iris put her hand on top of Vera's.

"And the boy in your life?" Iris asked. "Does he like you?" Vera shook her head.

"I-I don't know," Vera said. "I mean we're friends but I don't know if he feels the same way." Iris breathed in.

"Well you'll know in time," Iris said. "But if my thinking is correct he likes you too."

"You don't even know his name," Vera said looking up.

"I have a hunch," Iris said winking at Vera. "Don't worry love is magical." Vera nodded not understanding. Trucy came into the room.

"Vera," Trucy said. Vera gasped and looked at Trucy. "Apollo's birthday is coming up. We're throwing a party. Do you want to come?" Vera nodded smiling.

"Yes that would be lovely!" Vera said getting up. "I'd love to go!" She jumped up. Trucy was smiling. Vera practically flew to the door. That's how excited she was! "Thank you!" She opened the door and slammed into someone.

"Ow!" he said getting up. Vera blushed at Apollo as they got up. "What's got you excited?" He laughed as soon as they we're standing up. Vera smiled.

"Something wonderful!" she exclaimed running out of the agency. Apollo looked confused.

"What was that all about?" he asked. The girls just shrugged laughing.

**AN: Almost done. And things are heating up and how will it end. OMG this couple is so cute! I can't wait to post the last chapter but sadly I have to. Lot of plans this week. Ah well it'll be done by the end of twelve days (HINT HINT!)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Apollo was sitting down after attempting to get back up.

"Man this was easier when I was a kid!" Apollo said. He took several breaths. Phoenix rolled next to him.

"Really it seems easy to me Mr. Birthday Boy," Phoenix said shrugging. Apollo looked up at Phoenix. "Well I know it's not the safest thing in the world but Trucy was head of your surprise committee." He skated off.

"That makes sense," Apollo said getting back up. He stabilized himself against the wall. "But I'm never roller skating again." Trucy giggled rolling up to him.

"Come on Apollo!" Trucy exclaimed. "This is so fun!" Apollo nodded.

"Fun yes," Apollo said smiling. "But I hate falling." He went on the rink. "If you need me I'll be skating around the walls." He skated off. Trucy giggled. Pearl skated to her.

"I forgot how much fun this is," Pearl said. "Though it's not the best time of year to do it." She put her hand on her hip.

"Hey!" Trucy said. "I planned this party before I knew when Polly's birthday was. It's not my fault that his birthday's in December." Pearl nodded.

"Yeah," She said. "So is Vera coming?" She looked excited. Trucy nodded slyly. Pearl almost squealed. She stopped herself though.

"Come on let's skate," Trucy said skating on the rink. Pearl did her best to catch up to her. Apollo was having trouble skating even leaning up to the wall.

"Come on Herr Forehead," Klavier said skating next to him. "Try skating away from the wall." Apollo laughed sarcastically.

"I will," Apollo said. "Once I learn how to skate."

"Yeah," Ema said. "By that time Klavier may be Santa."

"I hope you mean at the Christmas party," Klavier said. "I'm not old! Besides Santa has a red suit. I'm not even wearing green let alone red."

"Scientifically speaking you are," Ema said smirking. "Purple is a combination of blue and _red_." Klavier laughed.

"Yeah I guess," Klavier said. Apollo laughed. "Well I hope you don't stay on the wall forever but I got some skating to do." Klavier skated off. Apollo laughed.

"He makes it look easy," Apollo said. Ema laughed.

"We'll everyone has their skills," Ema laughed skating after Klavier. Apollo got off the rink. He skated over to the table. Iris laughed.

"How come you're not skating?" Apollo asked.

"Well someone has to stay steady at all time to cut the cake," Iris said. She sighed at Phoenix who was waving at Iris. "Isn't he the best?" Apollo shrugged. Iris looked over at the door. "I think your last guest is here."

Apollo turned to the door seeing Vera coming inside. Apollo gasped at her sight. It wasn't much of a difference in her usual outfit except that she was wearing pants and her hair was tied in a ribbon. She looked so beautiful.

Apollo skated to her. He nearly fell once he reached her. Vera giggled.

"Nice outfit," Apollo commented. Vera blushed.

"Nice party," Vera said smiling. Apollo nodded.

"Yeah it is fun," Apollo said. He looked at his friends skating. "Who knew Mr. Wright knew how to skate?" Vera nodded.

"Um where do I put the present?" Vera asked. Apollo pointed her to the table.

"Well I better go see Trucy and Pearl," Apollo said skating off. Vera nodded as she walked over to Iris.

"Glad you could make it," Iris said smiling. Vera smiled putting the present down. "Don't worry it'll be fine." Iris winked as Vera went to go get skates.

Once on the skating rink she saw Apollo and skated over to him. She stumbled when she reached him. Apollo caught her arm leading her to the wall.

"I don't skate much," Vera said. Apollo waved to Trucy who was leaving the rink. Trucy gave Apollo a thumbs up sign. A Christmas tune filled the air. "Funny I haven't heard that one in years."

"Yeah," Apollo said grinning. "Too bad my birthday is so close to Christmas." He shook his head smiling. "Not the same." Vera giggled.

"It's only the beginning of December," Vera said. Klavier came over.

"Hey birthday boy," he said. "Time for cake!" Apollo smiled skating after Klavier. Vera huffed.

'Exactly when do I feel like expressing my feelings to him,' she thought skating over to the table. There everyone sang happy birthday to Apollo and he blew out the candles.

"I swear it feels silly at my age," Apollo said. Iris nudged him.

"Please enjoy it," Iris said. Apollo laughed. Phoenix cut the cake giving Apollo the first piece. After he ha the first bite everyone else dug into their own pieces.

"Present time!" Trucy exclaimed. Apollo nodded. Phoenix handed him cards. Apollo took them. He read them aloud. After reading Klavier's he looked confused.

"Really," Apollo said to Klavier. Klavier laughed.

"Oh I couldn't resist," Klavier snickered. "But don't worry that's not all I got you Forehead." Phoenix gave him the last card.

"This one's from Lamiroir," Phoenix said. Apollo looked up at him.

"She didn't have to do that," Apollo said opening the card. Phoenix looked up at Iris and smiled. Apollo gave the card a good read. His eyes watered.

"You ok Polly," Trucy asked. Apollo shook his head.

"Don't know why I'm crying," he said. "I just feel happy." Trucy put her hand on Apollo's shoulder. "I'll be fine. Really." After the cards and most of the presents Apollo finally got to Vera's present.

'Oh boy,' Vera thought. 'He's going to open it.' She crossed her fingers and closed her eyes. 'I hope he likes it.' Apollo unwrapped his present.

"It's a painting," Apollo said. Everyone at the party looked at it. "Vera?" Vera opened her eyes. "Could you explain?" Vera looked at the painting.

"It's um." Vera's face blushed. "Well it's a prince over a sleeping princess." She looked at Apollo. "Sleeping Beauty was my favorite fairytale." Apollo nodded.

"It's really good," Apollo said smiling. "Thanks." Vera nodded. She smiled as Apollo complimented highly on the painting.

However through the compliments Vera didn't find that Apollo understood the real reason she gave him the painting. Vera realized that Apollo didn't understand that she was the princess and he was the prince.

"I have to go to the bathroom," she said. She skated to the bathroom. She let loose some of her tears.

'Of course he didn't realize,' Vera thought. 'He only sees me as a friend.' Vera took some paper towels and dries her tears.

Meanwhile back at the table Apollo was thinking as his friends went back to the rink. Iris stood over the wall watching Phoenix.

'Vera's present,' Apollo thought. 'It was well painted. I love it.' He smiled at the painting. 'Like it's painter.' He stopped cold. 'Did I just say that?' He went back to the rink to get rid of the thought. 'I can't believe I thought that. We're just friends! It would get weird.'

"Forehead," Klavier said snapping Apollo out of his thought. "You do know you ran into a wall right?" Apollo nodded getting up. Klavier helped him. "Hey man it's ok. Birthdays are emotional times."

"Mr. Gavin," Apollo said. Klavier looked at him. "I think I'm in love." Klavier got wide eyes. "With a girl." Klavier sighed clearly relieved. "Hey!"

"Well that's good for you," Klavier said. "But take it from me tell her soon." Ema skated to them. "It'll be worth it." Apollo nodded as Klavier skated off with Ema. Vera came out of the bathroom.

'Oh what am I going to say?' Vera thought. She took a breath in as she went over to the D.J.

"Excuse me," Vera said. Her voice was barely audible. "Excuse me!" The D.J. looked at her. "Can I make a request?" Once her request was in she skated toward a Apollo.

"Hi," he said. Vera nodded. "I liked your gift." Vera nodded again this time smiling.

"I worked hard on it," Vera said. The Christmas song she requested played then. "I knew you'd like it." Apollo looked at Vera listening to the music.

"_Make my wish come true_," Vera whispered. Apollo didn't hear though. She looked down. She smiled as they skated. She smiled. Apollo looked over to her.

'Maybe I should tell her," Apollo thought. Phoenix passed them. He smiled.

"Go for it," he whispered. Apollo looked shocked as Phoenix sped off.

"Apollo," Vera said. Apollo looked at her. "I do love this song." She smiled. "It was one of my favorites. I mean it still is."

"That's nice," Apollo said.

"But now it has a different meaning," Vera smiled. Apollo looked at her confused. "Be-because I find myself in the artist's position."

"Vera," Apollo said.

"I know it's your birthday," Vera said. "But it's true. And the lights are shining like you are." She blushed. "But my Christmas wish is." She stopped.

"Vera," Apollo said.

"_Make my wish come true_"

"All I want for Christmas is," Vera said. "You!" Apollo froze.

"What?" he said. He fell over. "Little help." Vera helped him back over to the table. Vera blushed a lot. So did Apollo.

"What do you mean?" Apollo eventually said. Vera started crying.

'I was afraid of this,' Vera thought. 'Oh god it's hurts.'

"Mr. Justice, I mean Apollo," Vera said. He looked over at her. "I _really_ like you." She blushed. Apollo sighed. Then he did something neither of them expected.

He kissed her.

Vera blushed but smiled.

"Me too, Vera," Apollo said smiling. "Me too." He put his arm around her. Iris walked up to them.

"You ok?"

"OH I'M FINE!" Apollo shouted. The people on the skating rink looked at him. He flushed out of embarrassment. Vera smiled leaning into Apollo.

"Apollo!" Trucy yelled. "Are you sure?" She was smiling. "I don't think you're just fine." She and Pearl laughed. Klavier laughed as well.

"Give Forehead some rest," he said. "He had a long night." He smiled at Apollo. After a few minutes everyone went back on the skating rink. Apollo looked at Vera.

"Wanna go back on?" he asked. Vera smiled as he took her hand and led her to the rink hand in hand.

**AN: The end! Hoped you like the ending and the story. And have a Merry Christmas. Those who thought it ended near Christmas pat yourselves on the back. Those who didn't hang your head in pride.**

**Now I originally planned to incorporate "**_**A Whole New World**_**" into the story but who can't have everything can you ****. But I hoped you liked it and have an excellent Christmas (or day if you don't celebrate Christmas)**


End file.
